Spiraling Downfall of the Deus Ex Machina
by metallicgreen
Summary: An unwilling sidekick. A dying hero of the Mary Sue variety. When one of their lives crashes out of control, can the other one save them both while battling Plasma forces? This is an exploration of the implications of using action replay to essentially become an in-game god. Possible shippings.


**AN:**

This work is an attempt to explore the implications of using Action Replay within the context of Pokemon White/Black.

This is more than a replay of White/Black; this is a critique of common Pokemon fanfic tropes, a deconstruction of gaming tactics, and a close look at character development. I take certain liberties with Pokemon legends, abilities, and the Pokemon themselves to enhance the story.

For the "sending a Pokemon team from an old game to a new game" Heart Gold/Soul Silver version of the story, see my other fic -_Suppressed Warrior, Shrouded Revolutionary_.

Title: Spiraling Downfall of the Deus Ex Machina

Summary: An unwilling sidekick. A dying hero of the Mary Sue variety. When one of their lives crashes out of control, can the other one save them both while battling Plasma forces? Possible shippings.

Deus ex Machina : "When some new event, character, ability, or object solves a seemingly unsolvable problem in a sudden, unexpected way… The term is Latin for _god out of the machine_." (Tv Tropes)

* * *

"I'm not really the hero type…"

"Then become one."

- Black, White, Chapter 3

* * *

_Spiraling Downfall of the Deus Ex Machina_ Chapter 1: Black and White Beginnings

"Black…." White croaks. Judging by the blood gushing from her head, it's likely her last word.

But I barely hear her. I'm a thousand miles away, watching the scene from above like a failed guardian angel.

White's body in a crumpled heap on the ground like fallen snow.

Blood snaking through White's hair like scarlet ribbons. Me, silent, babbling, then screaming, trying to stop the flow and reassure both of us it was going to be okay.

White lies are fine if the person is dying, right?

…

The memories hurt more than watching her die in front of me.

_ "WHITE!" I screamed._

_But I see now I'm too late._

_She's at his feet, adoration pulling her eyes upwards to meet his. N smiles, his green hair snaking across his shoulder like a treacherous snake. His hands shoot out to meet her, and I know I've lost her. _

_"A world without suffering Pokemon, without the cries of their pain. A world where Pokemon are not forced to work for humans as slaves – will you help me craft this ideal world?"_

Looming above us, chunks of N's crackling castle flying down in a nauseating parody of rain. Instinctively, my body crouches over hers to protect her twisted limbs. My knees are on either side of her hips, my fists digging into the ground on either side of her head to hold me above her. Just inches below my face, her lips part to take in her last few breaths, eyes closed.

_"White, White, please…Please, no, don't do it, White, don't go with him. You can't! You know he's wrong!"_

As rocks and rumble bounce against my back, I wonder why I'm using my body to protect the person who was willing to betray me and Trainers everywhere just moments ago. My arms buckle under the weight of impact after impact, but my eyes never leave her face.

Perhaps death suits White better than life. After all the suffering, White's features are finally calm. The constant headaches seem to have finally left her.

_"Black, you don't understand what it's like-"_

_"White, I've been with you every step of the way, I know you, I know you better than he does-"_

_"But Black, you haven't been inside my head, it hurts so much and only gets worse, you have no idea-"_

_After everything, you betrayed me, you turned away from everything you believed in!" _

Despite the events of the past few hours, I can't bring myself to hate her. That person wasn't White – her "special ability", as she jokingly called it, may have frayed her nerves, but _his_ manipulation accelerated her downfall.

Destiny cut her from the same cloth as the legendary Trainer Red, but corruption set in.

It's my story too, but I'm no hero, just a secondary character.

I watched her grip on the world slip and did nothing. In some ways, I'm the villain of our story.

But the story itself will never be forgotten.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK – Months earlier at the Battle Subway]**

"I'm just saying, kid, you've got a lot of potential." Ernie nodded at his own words as he stared at Black. "You're what, sixteen, seventeen? Maybe even eighteen. Point is, you're young, you could really make something outta yourself if you try. You don't wanna be forty and still stuck in this place like me." Ernie gestured at his worn jacket and hole-riddled pants for emphasis before tugging at his red and white cap.

Black shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, back hunched over. "This place's my home." It was the first excuse that came to mind, but as Black thought about it, he realized it was true. He'd been sleeping on the benches with Ernie and battling with his Pokemon on the subways for as long as he could remember.

Ernie shook his head. "Kid, you think you're just a street urchin, and well, you are. But you could be so much more if you'd just get out there and explore the world, maybe earn yourself a few badges. You have what, three Pokemon? Wouldn't be hard to catch more and maybe even take on the Pokemon League." Ernie's face was scarred by various marks and far too many wrinkles for him to be only forty, but his smile was honest.

Black reached into his bag and felt around for the three Pokeballs containing his Pokemon. He knew they yearned to travel, but he dreaded the thought of leaving everything he knew for the unknown. Black was perfectly confident to spend the remainder of his days messing around with Ernie.

As if sensing Black's thoughts, Ernie leaned in and rested a dirty hand on Black's shoulder. His dark eyes peered at Black with the same compassion Black had known his entire life. "Kid, I'm not going to be around forever. You need to learn how to live your own life." The words were in a gentle tone, but Black reacted as if Ernie had thrown daggers.

"Ernie!"

"I'm sorry, Black." Hearing his name said in Ernie's voice was odd. Since when did Ernie call him anything but kid?

Ernie leaned down so he and Black were eye to eye. "I'm sorry", he repeated, "But you can't waste your life away here forever. I know the thought of being on your own is scary, and maybe you don't have to do that just yet. What if we try to find a traveling partner here for you? This place is crawling with trainers, it shouldn't be too hard."

Ernie beamed again. Black smiled weakly. "I'll…I'll come back to visit."

Ernie's smile widened, and Black choked down hot tears. Ernie was his friend and constant companion rolled into a surrogate father - Black could barely picture eating dinner without him, let alone going off on a journey without him…

Black knew Ernie only wanted the best for Black, but the thought still hurt.

"So…How about we start looking for your traveling buddy?" Ernie gently nudged.

Black nodded meekly.

"Boy or girl?"

_'Forty year old man named Ernie who considers buying real toilet paper splurging', _thought Black, but he gamely responded that it didn't matter to him. Ernie nodded thoughtfully, eyes carefully scourging the trainers walking about for a suitable partner.

"Ernie, how do we know if it's a good or bad person?" Black pressed, trying to throw himself into this new challenge to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Well…that's the hard part." With those words, Black suddenly found a whole new set of problems to worry about.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if I end up not getting along with the person we pick, or he decides to quit, or-"

Ernie put one hand up, immediately silencing Black. A serious look took over Ernie's face. "Then you'll just have to cope. You can be great, Black. You just have to try, and this is the first step."

Black stared back, the fact that he was leaving finally sinking in. "Ernie…I can't leave here, I can't leave you…"

"I don't want to be the reason you never really experience life." All noises and people rushing around them seemed to fade away. Ernie's face tightened as Black looked away. Unnerved by the sudden changes in his life, Black took a step back, knocking into something.

Black spun around to find himself face to face with a girl. "Uh…Sorry."

The girl merely nodded and began to kneel down to retrieve the items Black had knocked out of her arms.

"Show some chivalry!" Ernie hissed in Black's ear, and Black immediately bent down to pick the circular objects up.

"I'm sorry about my friend, miss…Oh, those are rare candies! They're twenty-four battle points each, you must be very good! If you don't mind me asking, miss, how long did it take you to earn so many?"

The girl reached out to take her prizes back from Black before answering. Her face was clear, expressionless, and non-remarkable, save for her beautiful blue eyes peeking out from beneath a hat.

"A day or so." Her manner was polite, yet vaguely distant. She seemed unperturbed by Bernie's attention, but Black suspected ulterior motives were sealed in Bernie's innocent question.

"That's incredible, miss! May I ask your name?"

"White."

Bernie smiled, motioning towards Black. "What a coincidence! My friend here is named Black. They say opposites attract, perhaps you've found your other half!"

Black was mortified. What the hell was Bernie doing? Was he trying to make her think he was creepy? Black snuck a look at White. She had yet to change facial expressions during the exchange and continued to appear neutral.

"It is an odd coincidence." White remarked, flicking her enormous brown ponytail from side to side. She glanced at Black for the first time.

On a second glance, White was almost what Black would consider pretty in a plain sort of way. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not even Bernie.

"Well, miss White, where is the group you're traveling with?" As soon as the question came out of Bernie's mouth, Black knew where Bernie was headed. Black frowned, but there was nothing he could do to escape – it was like watching a train come at you in slow motion.

"I'm currently traveling alone." White responded in her almost-pretty way.

Bernie went in for the kill. "Black was planning on traveling as well! Seeing as you're both alone, why don't you two tag up for the time being? Meeting here like this and having opposite names must be a sign!"

'_Oh god…She's going to think we're the weirdest pair she's ever met…'_ Black closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to find White staring directly at him. He looked away, waiting for the sting of rejection.

"I'm not opposed." Came White's soft reply.

Ernie grinned as Black looked back up.

_'Well, it technically wasn't a rejection…'_

Ernie appeared to be thinking along similar lines. "Excellent! Black and I will grab sodas to celebrate!"

Ernie tugged at Black's arm to force him to follow as Ernie headed for the nearest vending machine. Ernie turned around to make eye contact with Black.

"Ernie…"

"Listen, kid." The serious look in Ernie's eye made Black pay extra attention. "That girl is going places. You saw the prizes she won in one day. Stick with her, watch her, learn from her. Try to be as good as her. You're lucky we found her, don't mess this up."

Struck speechless by the change in his demeanor, Black simply nodded.

Ernie reached into his pocket and tugged out a Pokeball. Looking wistfully at Black, he placed his red and white cap on Black's head before throwing the Pokeball into Black's hands. Ernie looked down and shoved a number of coins into the vending machine. His gloved fingers pressed buttons, causing the machine to spit out two sodas.

"A gift, for you and your new partner, on me. Good luck, kid!" Bernie grinned at Black, wiped away a stray tear, and vanished into the crowd, leaving Black torn and alone with White waiting a short distance behind him.

* * *

So...opinions? And any suggestions for Pokemon teams?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
